Missing
by Anniepopokios
Summary: “Sometimes…” he choked on the blood in his throat, crimson spilling down his lips,” we have to let go of the ones we care about…to show them that we really…love them…” A sad oneshot about Kabuto and Shizune


I need to write something sad about my precious Kabuto… so I hope this works… The song in the beginning is by Evanescence, its my all time favorite and if you could find the music to listen to while reading it would really set the mood for you, if you get my drift. I could only listen to this song by going to and watching music videos with this song in it, but that might take a while if you don't have Dsl… so you might just search for it but the story really is good without it… Here's the url: http/ not too happy about this pairing though and I won't say I support it either. I just needed to write something.

**---**

**"Missing"**

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

"This isn't the way things were supposed to turn out!" Shizune yelled to the sky. Rain poured over her, washing the blood down her face, soaking through her clothes and freezing her to the bone, but that didn't even matter anyone. She didn't care about being cold, or hurt anymore. Looking down, eyes filled with sadness, tears mixing with the rain and blood, she stared down at the bleeding figure in her arms.

"This wasn't supposed to happen to you…" she moaned though her sobs, her black hair falling over her face.

"You'll be alright," she began, her own words a vague attempt to provide comfort to herself, but her pleas were in vain. This pain was unbearable. Crimson soaked into the mud, seeping all the life from the once powerful man lying like a rag doll in her trembling amrs.

"You can't die, not like this!" she cried like a child, no one to comfort her in this world of evil and black.

"All my life, I never thought I'd be happy, and I was, but now," the pouring rain drowned her voice out, her cries mixing with the thunder as it banged. Lightning flashed through the dark sky.

"Dying isn't an option!" She wailed, hugging the figure close, feeling his blood rushing down her as she embraced him. When hugging someone, you're supposed to feel warm and content, but she only felt regret and pain, his cold body like a stone against her trembling form. She couldn't take this kind of pain, she'd rather die a thousand deaths, anything but this.

"Please…Shizune, you're hurting me," the man whimpered, his own voice dying down as his strength washed away with the blood.

"I won't let you leave me!" the woman wailed, pressing him tighter against her, feeling more blood. He stared up at her with miserable, suffering eyes, crimson streaming down his pale face.

"Sometimes…" he choked on the blood in his throat, crimson spilling down his lips," we have to let go of the ones we care about…to show them that we really…love them…"

His words were true, yet they provided little comfort to her aching heart. She couldn't just let him die like this, she was a doctor, she was supposed to help people. Watching him die in her arms was not what was supposed to be happening.

"I've always felt so useless, watching Tsunade-sama surpass my abilities with ten times the strength," she cried and loosened her grip, letting her fall into her lap," and then I finally met you and realized that I was useful, I realized that people did care about me, I did matter." The sadness in her voice was heart wrenching. Her once happy eyes had been drained of their life, now all that replaced that hollow gap…was pain.

"You should have known everything…" the man groaned, his strength receding as he spoke, "but I was afraid you wouldn't believe me…I thought no one would listen…This is all my fault."

"No, you can't say things like that," she brushed his silver bangs out of his face, staring into his black pupils," if its anyone's fault, it would be mine…I wasn't strong enough to…" she couldn't finish, her sobs taking over "to…save you…" tears of pain and regret spilling from her eyes, she let it all come out, all her pain falling with each tear drop. She didn't have to act strong anymore; she didn't **_want_** to act strong anymore.

"I'm so sorry, I've failed you…"

"That's not true…" the man sighed, the sadness in her eyes paining him more than his deepest wounds. "You couldn't have stopped this, even if you had all the power in the world, fate…is fate…"

"I won't let you go…Kabuto.." she wailed, hugging him again," I love you…" but her lasts words were unheard…Kabuto…Was dead… She held his crushed figure in her arms for a few moments, not wanting to let go as the rain continued. Her world was gone, the only person that could have ever made her feel truly happy, was gone and he was never coming back.

Orochimaru stared into the dark mist of rain, letting the cold numbing water run down him. His snake-like eyes peered on into the black, emotionless. He could feel a sudden sadness flowing over him, a hint of regret visible on his face. He could feel the pain, the hurt he'd caused to day, and for once, he was regretting it. This time he had gone too far, this time, things couldn't be fixed. He almost felt sick, unaware of the world around him, his yellow eyes only stared. Strands of black hair slipped over his face, though he didn't notice.

"So Orochimaru-san, why'd you do it?" he heard a voice behind him say and he quickly turned around. Just through the mist he could make out the figure of Kimimaru. The boy stared at him with emotionless eyes. Orochimaru sighed to himself as Kimimaru approached him.

"Because Kimimaru…" he began, his tone low and hoarse," when my own apprentice realizes that in this world, there is something greater than this evil purpose for which he did serve, like a useless animal…you must…" the intelligent voice trailed off, flowing on into the silence of the rain.

"Put him to rest…" Kimimaru finished, his own gaze piercing into the rain, staring down at the crying girl in the ditch below. All had suddenly became very clear to him…

---

Okay I just wanted to write something sad to go with that song, and I think this kind of worked. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you liked it!


End file.
